User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Akane Ono
Akane Ono is the sister of Nozomi Ono, the current heir to the Ono family, and the sole Shrine Maiden of the Shira Shrine. Nozomi, through her mother's teachings, has taught her how to use a very unusual form of psychic combat. Appearance Akane is always wearing a somewhat traditional Japanese shrine maiden (miko) outfit. She very rarely wears anything else, as she never knows when she'll be needed. With her outfit, she wears a brown belt with five pouches. Personality Akane is a serious and no-nonsense fighter. There's a constant look of concentration on her face, as though nothing is getting past her. She has displayed a keen insight in battle, one which has let her see through the toughest tricks and illusions like child's play. Outside of battle, Akane is social awkward- never really knowing what to say to people, and being embarrassed when people call her out, or talk to her specifically. When this happens, she usually twirls her hair and avoids eye contact. Akane never lies, and will never sugarcoat a single thing she says- she will give it to you as it is. She has patience and wisdom beyond her years. Akane is the type who likes a small number of close friends, even though the only person she knows who she can call a friend right now is Lucia Minniti, as otherwise, it's only her sister, mother, and Shira. She rarely goes out to parties, or shopping with people she doesn't really know, though Lucia tries to drag her at times. Akane is a gentle soul; unless somebody really needs to be harmed, she wouldn’t hurt a thing on purpose. She would sooner show an enemy a cup of tea than the harm end of her attacks. This gentle attitude can be her downfall at times, but when pushed or needed, she won’t hesitate to wreck you. Background From the moment she was old enough to really understand her mother’s words, Akane was taught all about the secret of the her family; their rare hereditary psionic powers. Her father was of the Ono family tree, but her mother was of a family who the powers were passed down through. Akane's father loved her mother, but really didn't like psionics. Akane was trained in secret from the age of three about her powers and how to use them. Akane's mother was the current shrine maiden at the lesser known "Shira Shrine" in Osaka. A small shrine dedicated to, not a god, but a "powerful spirit". Her mother's psychic powers were decent, but Akanes's were outstanding- uch greater in power than her mother's. Akane’s mother could only manage to train her in secret, so when Nozomi was talking about herself seeing spirits, her father was getting upset. Akane’s mother shouted at Nozomi for it, but never meant a word of it. In order to keep Nozomi’s mind off spirits, her father began training her in kendo and other sword techniques from a young age. Akane was being trained how to use her powers over psychic energy, psychic elements, spiritual force, clairvoyance, mind reading, spiritual awareness and mediumship. As well as a very unusual form of psychic combat, involving "paper charms". Akane and her mother were out at one of their secret training lessons when Akane’s father was attacked by a psychic, and left with fatal injuries, and Nozomi with a minor injury. They rushed to the hospital when they got back, but Akane’s father died the next day from his injuries. Nozomi went into a strange mood after this, and fell silent, and only wanted to be in her father’s dojo. The following week, late at night, Akane and her mother left Nozomi at the dojo while they went to get some food from the local store. After they got to the store, they realized they didn’t have the money on them, and had to head back home, which lengthened the time they were out, as they were on foot, and the dojo was a little out the way, about a half-an-hour walk from them. During this time, the man returned, and started demanding to be trained. Events occurred, and Nozomi ended up getting a near fatal blow to the head. The man, in his lightly drunken state, then burnt the dojo down with intense, violent flames, fed up with place. Akane saw the flicker of flames, and she and her mother ran back, but by the time they got there, the place was completely ablaze. The firemen arrived to put out the blaze, but the fire was violent, and felt like no ordinary fire. After everything, there was only ash left of the dojo, and no Nozomi (As she has been taken by a spirit). Akane and her mother were distraught, and knew who it was that did this, but once again, they never saw his face. Akane pushed herself harder than ever with training, begging her mother, who knew all the secrets of her powers, to train her like there was never going to be a tomorrow. Akane trained, partly to take her mind off everything, but mostly so she was strong enough to defeat the man who took her sister's and father's lives. All the while, unbeknownst to everyone, Nozomi was being raised by a spirit- Shira of the Shira Shrine infact, without knowing anything of what happened. Over the next few years, the absence of Shira from her shrine caused spirits to come to it, and even fight over it. Akane was tasked with fighting these spirits, varying greatly in levels of power. In 2015, Akane and her mother felt they needed to move on, after spending the past years searching for the man who ruined their family while living normal lives. They both agreed they had enough of chasing a faceless man with no name. In June of that year though, the gang which that man from all those years ago worked for, turned up at the Shira Shrine. They seemed desperate, begging Akane for help. The man who they were after was no long part of the gang, and the gang was smaller than it used to be. Akane asked them what was wrong, and they told her: "Our friend! He's been possessed!" Akane was immediately curious, but couldn't stand the thought of helping them. But she thought to herself.. "These men didn't have anything to do with it, and if I don't help them, what then..?" Akane decided to help them. When she got to their hideout, she took a good look, but found no possessing spirit. He was suffering from a condition unlike anything she'd every seen before, and didn't know what it was. She told them to carefully bring him to the shrine, and then called her mother to meet her their. She asked her mother to take a look, and explained what she noticed to her. Her mother managed to recognize the symptoms from a previous "patient". It was "Michelle Syndrome". Akane's mother told the gang and Akane everything she knew about it, and suggested they immediately contact the Lefévre Hospital of the Faraday Isles. "If you leave this condition alone, there is a high chance he will die, or live the rest of his life in pain." The gang did just that, and called them. But the "simplest" of things got in the way- the gang members couldn't speak, or barely speak English. Akane asked them to hand her the phone, and she explained, in pretty good English, the situation. The hospital said there would be someone coming soon. The next day, a medial and psionic team arrived at the shrine to assess the man- including Lionel Stanford and Hana. They quickly diagnosed he had an extremely rare case of Stage 4 Growth-based Michelle Syndrome. Lionel and Hana worked to stabilize his condition, but he needed emergency treatment. Lionel called in none other than Lumi Faraday. Lumi immediately teleported to them all, and began dealing with the gang member. Even the gang knew who she was, and how powerful she was, and his friends told her to hurry up. She told them that "Even at her power, one wrong step can make it worse. It's not something you can brute force your way through." Thankfully, the Lumi managed to stabilize his condition, and told him he needed to take some medication every day for the next year, and it'll go away entirely. She further added he shouldn't use any psionics, or he'll be put at risk again. When Akane and her mother went to thank Lumi, Lumi immediate recognized them- Nozomi's family. Lumi didn't tell them outright that Nozomi was alive and kicking on the Faraday Isles, but instead left on: "Hey, you two, there's someone on the Faraday Isles you might want to meet." Akane and her mother though, believed she was referring to the man who murdered her sister and father. Though, Lumi had left before they could ask any questions- leaving only a phone number and plane tickets behind. After a week, they both decided they would go. They took a trip to the islands, and like everyone else, were both amazed by the place, they're never seen anything like it- the technology, the psionic freedom. They didn't forget why they went, and rang the number. Marcella Beaumont answered the phone. They told her about what had happened, and their names, and Marcella quickly understood what was going on. Marcella wanted to tell them about Nozomi, but Lumi, just at that moment, told her not to through telepathy, let them see her at the games. Marcella told them that she can't take them to the person they're looking for at the moment, making up a very believable excuse about not being able to until after the World Psychic Games. Although it pained Marcella to play along with Lumi like this, she also fight it was for the best. Akane and her Mother were given a free stay at one of the hotels until a week after the games. A week later, the World Psychic Games began. And this is when it happened. While watching one of the events, they were just listening to the announcer as normal... "Here she is, the new comer to the islands and the Shepherds! Making her first appearance at the World Psychic Games- you all know her as the one who commands spirit! ... " Of course, at the mention of "commands spirits", Akane and her mother were naturally interested. But then... "It's Nozomi Ono!!" That name immediately sent shocks and shivers through them. They couldn't believe their ears, "Nozomi Ono", there couldn't be anyway it was a coincidence, a person with the same name and similar powers? Akane and her mother watched Nozomi fight, and her sword fighting style was too frighteningly similar to her father's to be a coincidence. It was Nozomi. After getting over the shock of seeing her dead sister alive, Akane noticed something was wrong... Nozomi's skills haven't improved at since she disappeared, and where has she been all these years? After her duels, Akane and her mother went to Nozomi, thinking it would be an emotional reunion. But what they were met with was horrifying... "Who are you?" Nozomi asked them both, as if she'd never seen them before- talking to them like strangers. It pained Akane and her mother greater. Akane told her outright they were her mother and sister, in the middle of a crowded park. Those who knew Nozomi were stunned to meet her mother, and even further stunned than Nozomi had a sister. Nozomi though, has been lied to by people in the past who claimed they were her parents. And wasn't going to fall for it again. She refused to accept the claim, demanding to know who they were. Akane responded by tell her she's the: "decedent of the Shira Shrine Maidens and the Ono family, and current Shrine Maiden of the Shira Shrine." The names "Shira" and "Ono"... They were unmistakable to Nozomi. Shira was the spirit she grew up with, and Ono was her family name as well. Her doubt eased, but she still didn't want to accept it just yet. Nozomi spoke with Shira, who as staying with her at her student dorm, about the mysterious two. Shira finally came clean on everything to Nozomi. Nozomi was furious at Shira, and went to confront Akane. She believed she'd feel the truth through a battle, as the two exchanged their emotions. It was a glorious yet brief spectacle, as Akane defeated Nozomi in record time. Nozomi too Akane and her mother to meet Shira, and more of the truth came out- about the threat of the black snake encircling the world. Shira still didn't feel too sorry about her actions though, believing them to be right. Akane told Shira and her mother she would stay with Nozomi on the Faraday Isles, and if needed, asked Shire if they could move the Shrine here. Shira agreed to let them move the shrine, and Akane's mother agreed to stay with Nozomi. Their mother made contact with Marcella, and organised to move to the Isles, and was offered work on the Isles almost immediately. Nozomi though, had become too used to her current life, and stayed in the dorm she was in, while Akane moved in with her mother not too far away. It was for the best to not jump back into her life for now, they believed. The Shira Shrine was rebuilt on the Faraday Isles, as Shira herself allowed it, and Shira then moved into it. Akane still spends her time at the shrine with Shira, and helps run a, now popular, sweet shop with her mother. Powers Akane has been trained in psychic energy, psychic elements, spiritual force, clairvoyance, mind reading, spiritual awareness and mediumship all her life. Original taught by her mother, but developed further by heself, she uses as a very unusual form of psychic combat, involving "paper charms". *Power Inheritance - Firstly, the powers of the Shira Shrine Maiden bloodline are a rare case of hereditary powers, where the child of the Shrine Maiden is guaranteed to get at least the powers of the mother, and could develop more on top of it. From her upbringing and base level of power, Akane's physical condition is at an enhanced level. She has a keen insight of combat and battle, and it able to clearly keep focus of multiple things at once: *Channeling *Combat Perception *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Wisdom *Multi-Focus Akane's powers are a force to be reckoned with. She can manipulate spiritual force, phantasm, psychic energy, and psychic elements with considerable ease. She can also read the status of any living thing. *Clairvoyance *Exorcism *Mediumship *Mind Reading *Limited Phantasm Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Awareness *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Status Reading 'Psychic Paper Charm' Akane's fight style is one her mother taught her, but she improved. This style involves the use of paper charms- a very unusual thing for psionics. With this technique, Akane can store spiritual force and psychic energy inside small and thin sheets of paper, and then use that energy as she wishes later on. *Psionic Paper Charm Techniques The key to this fighting style is preparation, patience, and technique. Firstly, these charms are made in bulk, usually 500-1000 at a time. The exact process to make them is a secret only the Shira Shrine Maidens know, and it can take days to months to do, but each charm can store anywhere from 5% to 500% of her own power. *Spiritual Force Infusion/Storage *Power Infusion *Psychic Energy Infusion/Storage These charms, which are just ordinary paper- usually tracing paper, also leak this power very slowly- it'd take ten years for one charm to lose 50% of its power. Akane can also control these charms remotely with her powers, since they're deeply imbued with spiritual force and psychic energies. They're like psychic capacitors, really, just amazingly efficient. Akane carries with her around 500-1000 charms with her at any given moment. At best, this means that Akane could potentially unleash an attack equal to 5000 times her maximum base power. After the charms are finished, what Akane can do with them is an enormous array of capabilities. She can unleash the infused energy as she please, into energy attacks or constructs, into her own body to improve her physical condition even further, use them in formations for barriers and sealing, or even more complex capabilities. *Astral Trapping *Attack/Power Compression *Binding *Bullet Projection **Bullet Hell *Damage Amplification *Damage Reduction *Decoy Creation *Deflection *Delayed Effect *Downgrading *Effect Field Projection *Effect Stacking *Enchantment *Entity Creation *Exorcism *Force-Field Generation *Limitation Inducement *Oversized Attacks *Power Dilution *Psychic Energy Attacks *Psychic Constructs *Psychic Energy Absorption *Psychic Element Attacks *Psychic Element Constructs *Purification *Sealing *Selective Damage *Selective Force-Field *Soul Sealing *Temporary Spatiolock *Spirit Barrier *Spiritual Force Attacks *Spiritual Force Constructs *Spiritual Force Absorption *Trap Manipulation Still a WIP By placing these sheets on her body, she can also improve her own physical condition, and deal hefty physical blows, with psychic and spiritual energy as well. *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Ground Pound *Multi Strike *One-Man Army *Physical Augmentation, Speed Augmentation, Strength Augmentation *Power Compression *Power Kicking/Power Fists/Power Headbutt *Pulverization *Speed Combat *Strength Combat *Demolishing Enhanced Breath **Wind Generation *Selective Invulnerability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Thermal Resistance Still a WIP Some examples of her techniques: *'"Simple Barrier"' - A single charm blocking move, by generating a force-field from the charm. *'"Quartet Barrier Seal"' - A twenty four charm, four-layered trapping barrier. It generates four spherical barriers around the target, one inside the other, and completely cuts them off from the outside world. This barrier can also be detonated to devastating effect. **'"Freezing Quartet Barrier Seal"' - She adds charm which traps the target in psychic ice at the center to the formation. **'"Burning Quartet Barrier Seal"' - She adds charm which engulfs the target in psychic fire at the center to the formation. *'"Power Sealing Barrier"' - A five to six charm, semi-spherical or spherical barrier, which generates huge, selective pressures on the inside that dilutes, limits, and/or negates powers. *'"Spirit Cannon"' - A one to anything charm attack, which is simply enough, a beam of the energy stored in the charms. *'"Giant Spirit Ball"' - An attack which can scale from at least five charms. She aims them all, like a radio dish, at her target, then generates an enormous spherical blast at the geometric point of intersection. This attack is generally large enough to deal significant damage to a large building or town center. *'"100-Charm Punch"' - She covers her arm in 100 charms, and unleashes all its power, around 100 times Akane's own base power, in a single punch. She uses it against Lei Xiuying in a match. It blasted Xiuying right off her feet with incredible force, and left her genuinely shaken by the impact. *'"Charm Armor"' - She places as many charms as she needs on her body to not only vastly improve her own durability, but as tough-as-steel armor. *'"Decoy"' - A one or two charm "decoy" which generates forces what pull attacks toward it. **'"Decoy Bomb"' - A three charm Decoy that stores attacks and people/creatures it pulls in a barrier, then detonates after it's been destroyed. 'PICT Sheet' Trivia *Akane's techniques looks straight-up like magic- even more so than Nozomi's powers. *Akane's name comes from the fact her eyes are very red. Themes Fighting: Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet